


Royalty

by malcolmdrakonis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has depression, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and it's only in the flashback of chapter 2, he thinks he sucks, qui-gon is an asshole on accident, the ship is the attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have to flee after a mission gone wrong. While everyone -even the boy in question- blames Obi-Wan, the much darker and horrifying truth goes unnoticed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 72





	1. The flight from blaster bolts

Burning pain surged through Obi-Wan’s side as a red blaster bolt hit him full force. Barely able to surpress a pained scream he stumbled and almost fell to the ground. A whimper unwillingly escaped his lips. „Oh force, please don’t have let Master hear that“, he thought.  
As if it wasn’t bad enough already- they were currently fleeing from a dozen armed guards. It should have been a peaceful negotiation, but Obi-wan just had to screw it up. A heavy weight settled on his heart; he could already see the disapointment in his Master‘s eyes aimed at him.  
„Concentrate Obi-Wan. There is no emotion- only peace.“ He recalled the part of the Code to center himself- another thing he always failed spectactularly at. And also another reason fort he great Qui-Gon Jin nto despise his useless padawan.  
Said man was currently running ahead and with panic rising in him he realized that the distance between them grew steadily larger. He could hear the steps beloning to the guards behind him getting louder as they got closer. Obi-Wan desperatly willed his legs to move faster as his lungs screamed in protest. Panting and with dark spots appearing in his vision he pushed forward, ignoring the pain his new wound added to the countless others. He could not let his Master down – „You mean more than you already have“, a voice in his mind whispered. Qui-Gon was willing to train him even though he was a useless waste of space. He could not slow him down. And he would not, the ginger-haired boy swore to himself. No matter the cost.  
\---------------  
Qui-Gon let out a heavy sigh after ending the holo-transmission; the Council was not pleased with how things went down. He couldn’t blame them, the mission was a giant mess to put it mildly. He wasn’t happy about it either, but sadly there was nothing to be done. There had been no other way to end this after the mistake his apprentice had made. Dragging his hand over his face, he tiredly wondered where the fourteen year old boy had run off to. He then remembered how out of breath Obi-Wan had been when they finally managed to make their escape on board their little ship. „He is probably resting now“, he thought. Satisfied with that answer he decided to not check on Obi-Wan and instead settled on meditating. Then he frowned. They had not fought for long and the short sprint to their ship shouldn’t have been that exhausting either. It had been nothing, really. „It seems like I have not pushed him hard enough in his training.“, he mumbled.  
He would have to change that.


	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan replays the events that led to his current Situation.

Obi-Wan was not resting. He didn’t have time for it, at least not before he dealt with his injuries. He had already cleaned the cuts and grazes, only the blaster wound was left, and then he just had to apply some bacta patches on the worst of it. With shaking hands he got to work while trying to ignore the large hand-shaped bruise on his hip. „Do or do not. There is no try“, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. He couldn’t stop his mind from replaying the event that had lead to the current situation.  
 _He and Qui-Gon had arrived at the palace of the King from the-planet-with-the-name-he didn’t-want-to-think-about. They were a few hours into the negotiations when the decision to take a break was made. Obi-Wan, who had developed a headache during the discussions, stood in a corner mostly out of sight from, well, everyone. That was his first mistake. His second mistake was to not go away when the King’s son found him. But Obi-Wan didn’t want to be rude so he stayed. He began to regret it as soon as the prince who’s name he didn’t remember started to grope him. He tried to gently pry the wandering hands away, but his assailant just grapped his hip with one hand and pinned his wrists to the wall with the other. His hands were large and his grip hurt like hell. „Don’t make this harder than it has to be, my pretty little rose. It will hurt a lot less if you stop to struggle“, he had whispered in his ear. Obi-Wan had shivered in fear and disgust. The nickname he had been given only made it worse._  
 _Luckily- or unfortunately, depending on the view- Qui-Gon had been looking for his padawan. He interrupted before anything worse could happen. But then the prince claimed Obi-Wan had harrassed him in order to safe his own hide. If offending royalty in anyway was a serious crime, then harrassing a member of the royal family was suicide. So of course all hell broke loose and they had to run. Obi-Wan knew he would have to pay for his mistakes._


End file.
